This invention relates to apparatuses used to apply fluid to animals and particularly fluid insecticides to the coats of cattle.
In the mid to late summer it is necessary to oil the coats of cattle and especially milking cows to minimize the problem they have with biting insects. Because the application of insecticides to an irregularly shaped animal is a laborious process which must be undertaken on a regular basis for a substantial number of animals, a number of mechanisms have been devised to assist farmers and ranchers.
One such mechanism is described in U.S. Pat. No. 5,255,633 granted to F. P. Laurenz. His invention oils animals which pass under a sloping rope. A reservoir and valve means apply fluid to the rope when it is pulled. The problem with this invention is that the animal must passed be under the rope a number of times and even then, coverage is partial and uneven. This mechanism is also limited to a small number of animals because all fluid dispersed must permeate down a single rope. Flow is poorly regulated and fluid frequently drops onto the ground.
Another mechanism, described in U.S. Pat. No. 3,285,231 granted to B. Johnson describes a canvas blind having cotton ropes descending thereunder. The blind is suspended from a valve beneath a reservoir. When an animal passes thereunder, the blind is lifted and a valve is opened wetting the blind. One problem with this mechanism is that the fluid is applied most heavily directly beneath the valve. Another problem is that it is difficult to regulate fluid flow. Fluid is wasted; it frequently drops from the blind onto the ground.